Life can be so hard sometimes!
by Hopelesslyconfounded
Summary: We made it to the sea, Mr Todd. Mrs. Lovett's thoughts. I knew you liked piano. Mrs. Lovett is, To the sea. Baby, It's Cold outside, Bastard, Just a little bit of fluff, what?, It smells like chocolate - A series of Sweenett oneshots.
1. We made it to the sea, Mr Todd

We made it to the sea, Mr. Todd

By:

HopelesslyConfounded

"Do you remember that rainy afternoon 3 years ago?" Mrs. Lovett asked, adjusting herself on the blanket, "The day we left?"

Mr. Todd looked over at her as he played with his white strip of hair. "I suppose I do, love. It was a glorious day." He wrapped his arm around her, "It was the day we adopted Toby, and it was the day after," He wrinkled his nose, "_Turpin_ died."

Mrs. Lovett wrapped her arms around his waist. "You used to ignore me." She giggled, "Not to mention, you scared Toby senseless." Sweeney smiled and pulled Mrs. Lovett closer. "I still can't believe it's over, even after all this time."

Sweeney frowned, "Why can't you believe it's over? Turpin's dead, Lucy's dead, we're married, and Toby, Joanna, and Antony live with us. It's a happy ending."

Mrs. Lovett pulled away. "I know it's a happy ending, but…"

"But what? A happy _ending_, Nellie, the end is all that matters."

Mrs. Lovett looked Sweeney in the eyes, "I was so scared, love, you don't understand. First, it was when Toby was telling me he had figured out that you were killing your customers, I thought I would have to kill him, and that broke my heart. Then, as if that wasn't enough, you found out about Lucy, and I thought you were going to kill me. Or…or…or worse."

Sweeney leaned closer,"Mrs. Lovett, what could possibly be worse then death?"

Mrs. Lovett wiped a way a tear, "You leaving me. Again. But, It's worse than last time, last time you weren't mine! You were Lucy's and I wasn't so close to you, didn't talk with you, or live with you, or know you really at all." Sweeney pulled her into his lap. "But this time, this time you were so close to being mine. I had you with me every day. We talked and ate and you even, even looked at me. Really looked at me." She burst into tears. "I couldn't lose that. I love you to much."

Sweeney hugged her as close as their bodies could be and hummed Mrs. Lovett's lullaby into her ear. "Easy now, Hush love hush, I keep telling you, what's your rush?" Mrs. Lovett giggled; it was so strange to hear her words out of his mouth. Sweeney wiped her tears away as he continued talking. "Keep your thoughts nice and…Lush? That can't be the word! Lush...Isn't that like luscious? Which is a bush or something?" He looked into her (now dry) eyes and leaned his forehead against hers. "There we go, love, now smile for me."

Mrs. Lovett gave a huge grin and asked Sweeney something sort of random: "Why didn't you kill me?"

Sweeney sighed. "Well, I was going to, you know, throw you into the fire and all, but I wanted to-" He flipped her onto her back and lied on top of her, "-have my way with you first!" Mrs. Lovett giggled until Sweeney kissed her. They froze when the heard Toby shout.

"Joanna! Antony! Come quickly! They're _kissing!_" They looked over at the house to see all three 'Kids' leaning out the window. "Hello Mum, Pa!"

Joanna opened the door and walked over to the blanket. "Come on, papa, it's time for dinner." She helped Mrs. Lovett up once Sweeney had gotten off of her. "It's sort of cold out, you shouldn't be outside."

Antony took Joanna's arm as the walk back into the house. "But, Love, the cold will make the apple cider and the fire feel better."

Toby jumped into the air. "Alright! Apple cider." He looked back at Mrs. Lovett. "Can we have meat pies, too?"

Sweeney smiled as he took Mrs. Lovett's hand as they walked through the door. "Come on, love, how about meat pies, for old times sake?"

**This will (hopefully) be a multi-chapter thing. Probably not a story, but a serious of moments in this life.**

**I'm sorry for people who don't agree with me, but I think this is how the story should have ended (By the sea, not this story specificly).**

**Carpe Diem**

**Emma**

**A.K.A. Farg the Mighty**


	2. Mrs Lovett's Thoughts

**Mrs. Lovett's thoughts**

By HopelesslyConfounded

_In the movie, Mrs. Lovett talks. Alot. I think her innervoice is quiet so that her outervoice has to be loud. The Bold is her innervoice and the regular is her outervoice_

They say when lightening strikes a tree that it explodes, catches on fire, splits.

**Human emotion is the same way.**

You are happy, then sad, hurt, then jealous and it all goes downward from there.

**Who knew one single person can have that effect on someone**?

I love Benjamin Barker

**There. I've said it.**

He, however, was happily married to a blue-eyed blonde, with a blue-eyed blonde daughter.

Who was I, with dark eyes and dark red hair, to create a shadow over their perfect world.

**They are happy. In love.**

Were happy. Were in love.

**15 years ago.**

I had dreams, Mr. B, dreams of our life together.

You and me, together, by the sea.

We could go now, rescue Joanna, move away, have ourselves a son.

If you were here.

**But you're not.**

Did you know, Ben, your wife killed herself?

**Or tried to**.

She lived, but she's crazy now.

She sells herself on the street.

**You wouldn't like her**.

You'd like me. Me with my own business.

Nothing fancy, but still a business.

**I love you Ben**.

The years have probably changed me.

**"A Customer!"**

* * *

Ok, so It looked so much kooler on Word.

I'm no good at long stories. And i kant force mysef to write. So i write drabbles when the mood overcomes me.

I hope you like it

Carpe Diem

Emma

A.K.A. Farg the Mighty


	3. I knew you liked Piano

I Knew You Liked Piano

By: HopelesslyConfounded

_Author's note – I always saw Mrs. Lovett as sort of ADD. She always is moving, talking, and that she can't hold down a thought. By the Sea, Times is hard, I love Sweeney, By the Sea, Times is hard, I love Sweeney…_

I've always wanted to be like you, Mr. T. I know that you've been gone for 15 years, and now you're Sweeney, but I've wanted to be like you since I met you. The second time.

I wanted everything. To be your wife, companion, be your friend. I wanted to be able to hold down a thought. To be able to sit still, to think before I acted. Like you. I wanted to be loved by you.

So I helped you. I made your pies, cleaned your floors, helped your plan along; I tried so hard to hold thoughts, stay at one task, Make a goal and stick to it. I even tried to be fierce, calm, brooding. Of course, that wasn't so easy. I did learn to play the piano. Do you like the piano, Mr. T? Toby says I can play very well.

But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't keep up with you. You always walked faster, took bigger steps, left me behind. I needed you, wanted you, loved you. But you ignore me. I've decided to move on.

I remember this one time, last winter, I think, we got into a fight. As per usual. I ran out to the park and It was cold out. I never really felt the cold until I saw a group of beggars huddled around a fire. I felt freezing then. But you brought me my jacket, called be a bloody wonder, and realized you couldn't find your way back alone. You needed me.

But don't you always? You needed help with the customers, help to clean up. You needed me to act strong, to keep yourself from sinking all the way in. I was happy to oblige. You were like a child. A small lost child, trying to find his way home.

So I helped you. I was a steady, cheerful presence. The kind that doesn't go away when you open your eyes. It was so strange at first. You ignored me, but you always needed me, wanted me.

After a while, we both realized that we needed each other. You needed me for work and sanity, I needed you for company and sanity. We were two of a kind Mr. T.

I made you a promise, Mr. Todd. A promise to take you away after this was all sorted out. I'll keep my promise; only, I'll leave you once I'll take you away. We'll go to America. They're really excepting over there. I'm sure you can find somebody to love you like I did.

Like I do.

If you ask me too, I suppose I'd stay with you. I'd live with you forever. Keep you sane. Love you forever and ever. But only if you ask me to. I'm getting tired of waiting, Mr. T.

I could be so valuable to you. I work hard, I'm loyal. You know I could help; I do it all the time. What difference would it make if I do the same work somewhere else?

I'm so lonely, Mr. T. I've no company, but Toby, and Toby's growing up, he's quite the lady's man.

I want company, Mr. T, Friends. Of course, you won't let anyone get close enough for that. I could grow to hate you, Mr. Todd.

I suppose from the outside you can't tell. I'm always happy, always busy doing this and that, always working and looking satisfied. But I'm not, Mr. T.

_3 years later_

I didn't know then that you had thought past killing the Judge. You had chosen me and a life by the sea. It was amazing, the feeling I got when you announced that Toby, you and I were moving to the sea. I loved the look of confusion on your face, almost like you weren't quite sure what you were doing. I love you, Mr. T, and I'm glad you love me, too.

Nellie Lovett

P.S. I knew you liked Piano.


	4. Mrs Lovett is

Mrs. Lovett is…

By: HopelesslyConfounded

When Mr. Todd walked into Mrs. Lovett's pie shop he noticed something strange. It was quiet…Too Quiet. Mrs. Lovett usually was running about, singing, talking (To herself). _'Where is Mrs. Lovett?'_ Sweeney thought to himself. As he walked into the parlor he saw Mrs. Lovett, lying on her stomach, on the floor in front of the fireplace, humming to herself.

She seemed to be writing something. "Mrs. Lovett." Mrs. Lovett jumped.

"Mr. T! You scared me! You could be a spy, what with the amount of noise you make!" Sweeney scowled.

"Mrs. Lovett what are you doing? There is work to be done!" Mrs. Lovett shook her head.

"Alright, love, I'm going." As she left Sweeney swore he heard her mutter something that sounded suspiciously like "Can't a girl get a break?"

Sweeney looked back to where Mrs. Lovett had been sitting. He walked over and picked up what she had been writing.

I Am…

By: Mrs. Lovett

**I am** Loving and Loyal

**I wonder** does Mr. Todd love me?

**I hear** Mr. T pacing

**I see** my (very tasty) pies

**I want** Mr. T.

**I am **Loving and Loyal

**I pretend **to be Mrs. Todd

**I fell **in love with Mr. T the second he walked through the door

**I touch **myself

**I worry **I'm not pretty enough

**I cry **when Mr. T ignores me

**I am **Loving and Loyal

**I understand **Mr. T. needs me

**I say **to wait

**I dream **of a life by the sea

**I try **to make Mr. T. like me

**I hope **he will take me away

**I am **Loving and Loyal

Sweeney shivered: Mrs. Lovett was a groupie!

He quickly tossed the poem into the fire and took Toby's bottle of Gin, ignoring his protests.

"Stuff it boy. I need this more than you."

* * *

I'm sorry! I was going through old files on my computer and say an I Am poem I did. This is what I came up with. 

My sister started to play 'I touch myself' by Divinyls.

Imagine: Mrs. Lovett dancing – I don't want, anybody else, when I like about you, I touch myself, Oh oh oh.


	5. To the Sea

To The Sea

By: HopelesslyConfounded

Author's Note – The Italic is Ben

I love Lucy.

I love Joanna.

I hate Turpin.

These are the facts. It's that simple.

Where does Mrs. Lovett fit in?

I Ignored her.

I threatened her.

I hate her.

But now…

_What?_

Lucy is dead. I killed her myself.

Joanna is away with Antony.

Mrs. Lovett is dancing with me.

I should hate her. I did hate her.

_But now?_

What do I do?

I could kill her.

But I'd miss her humor.

I'd miss her Smile.

She Loves me.

She said so.

_I could get lost in her eyes._

I'm not capable of loving her.

_Never will be_.

I can't kill her.

I'm in to deep.

Where do we go?

_Ask her._

No. I know.

_You do?_

**Yes.**

………………………………………………

Mr. Todd stopped dancing. "Mrs. Lovett," He said, offering his arm, "Would you like to take a walk?"

Mrs. Lovett smile. "Where?"

"To the Sea."

_It's a start._


	6. Baby, It's Cold outside

Baby, It's Cold Outside!

By: HopelesslyConfounded

The demon prowled, searching for its prey. It went down to where the fire burns, and up to where the blood runs free. It went to where its prey sleeps and Into where It cleans itself. The demon searched and searched; its need to fed tearing its soul apart. 

Finally It ventured out of its cage, into the wilderness beyond. Up and down the streets it stomped, scaring the wild life away. It ran down to the water, but still its prey eluded him. It yearned for its prey, begged for it.

When it couldn't find its prey it returned home, dejected. It consoled itself by sitting in front of the fire.

Wait!

Its Prey was just leaving the warmth of the fire. The demon Crouched ready to pounce.

* * *

"I really can't stay!"

"Love, It's cold outside!"

"I have to go – Hey!"

"Baby, It's cold outside."

"I'm gonna be late!"

"For what!"

"The pies!"

Sweeney Smiled. "Let them burn."

Suddenly the night got a lot warmer.

* * *

Ok, I know this is short!

But this song was stuck in my head and wrote down the conversation and this is what I came up with.

Emma

A.K.A. Farg the Mighty.


	7. Bastard

INNER RAGE 

(Bastard)

By: HopelesslyConfounded

That Bastard! You go out of your way to be nice to someone and what do you get? Headaches, Heartaches, and Bloody Stomach aches! Men are Idiots! You smile at them, help them, and suddenly they think they can walk all over you!

I've torn people limb from limb, ripped flesh from their bones, but I'm not aloud any friends? All he can think about is being found out before he can kill the bloody Judge! Why doesn't he grow some balls and go kill him!

You'd think someone who'd get such a thrill from killing people quickly would not like killing them slowing! But he does! I'm sitting here, everyday, making people into pies, sacrificing my morals to help him, and all he can do is complain that I am loud!

Whenever I try to voice my opinion, he smirks and tells me to go back to work! If he wants a little slave to clean up after him, and be docile and quiet, then he should get a bubble brained wife!

He's always saying that people are wicked, so why am I forced to be nice and cheery? I'm not some sort of pretty, pretty princess! I have wicked feelings, too. 

I didn't get where I am by letting people are wicked; I am not to be taken lightly! He's not the only one with "Friends"! I've got an oven and my meat cleaver would KILL his fragile little silver razor!

I love him, but sometimes I just want to make him into a pie! I can be so horrible he seems like an angel. I know enough to make a sailor blush! He's so…frustrating.

Mrs. Mooney would take me. We were good friends, before Mr. Todd of course. Never would I have a friend now.

BASTARD

* * *

Ok, I was really pissed at this guy so I took it out on Mr. T...

It's crap, I'm sorry


	8. Just a little bit of fluff

Just a little bit of fluff

By: HopelesslyConfounded

"Mr. Todd, where you good at math when you were in school?"

Mr. Todd nodded. "Straight A's."

Mrs. Lovett's Eyes widened. "You're a scholar!"

"No!" Mrs. Lovett flinched. "No, I'm not a scholar! My father was a scholar."

Mrs. Lovett nodded, wisely. "You don't like your father. Wasn't he a teacher?"

Sweeney smiled grimly. "Yes, and I was teased endlessly." He smiled wolfishly. "I got over it."

Mrs. Lovett took a small step back. "Well, um…could you help me with my ills? I'm dreadful with numbers…"

Sweeney shook his head. "No, I'm not a scholar!"

Mrs. Lovett squared her shoulders. "But, Mr. T! If you don't help me I won't be able to keep the shop open, and then who will hell you hide the 'Customers'?"

Mr. Todd paled. "Perhaps I will help you after all…"

Mrs. Lovett smiled. "This way then, Mr. T."

* * *

3 DAYS LATER

Sweeney leaned back, "Okay, that's all. Mrs. Lovett!"

Mrs. Lovett stuck her head in the door, "Can't talk, Mr. T, It's really busy," She pulled her head out again.

Sweeney chuckled. "Mrs. Lovett, you're a bloody wonder." He stood and starched. "Now I know the Inner workings of Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pies shop. Perhaps I should go out and help her."

Sweeney walked out of the parlor and froze at the sit of all those people. "Maybe not…." He ran up to his shop.

Later, Mrs. Lovett brought up a tray. "Did you finish, Mr. T?"

"Yes, Love, I have."

Mrs. Lovett shook her head. "Gave you quite a headache I suppose…"

Sweeney put down the tray and pulled Mrs. Lovett into a hug. Mrs. Lovett panicked.

"Mr. T? Calm down. No need to get mad."

Sweeney let her go. "I'm not mad, Mrs. Lovett. Can't a guy hug his benefactor?"

She smiled. "Of course he can, Love! But why now?"

Sweeney sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I saw how much you were sacrificing to house and feed me without rent."

She giggled and slapped his arm. "Silly, Mr. T! I don't sacrifice anything! I only don't get anything new!" She ran up and hugged him. "I Love You."

Mr. T pushed her away. "Get out."

"What?"

"OUT!"


	9. what?

**What?**

By: HopelessyConfounded

"Whore!"

Mrs. Lovett smirked as Lucy jumped.

"Mrs. Lovett, How do they know?"

* * *

_I know it's super short! _

_What happened was i was thnking about how i don't really like lucy so I wrote this down and those three lines told the whole story so...yeah_

Poor Lucy - most of my friends hate her..

Emma

A.K.A. Farg the mighty


	10. It smells like chocolate

It smells like Chocolate

**It smells like Chocolate!**

By: HopelesslyConfounded

_Authors Note – the three children are Joanna, Toby, and Antony. _

"Mr. T?" Sweeney looked up at her. "Do you suppose we could go into town today?" Sweeney smiled.

"Mrs. Lovett, you may go into town, but I fully intend to just sit on the beach and watch the waves. Besides, who will watch the children?"

"But Mr. Todd! A woman alone in a strange town! It's dangerous, not to mention only my second time to market!" Sweeney smirked.

"Mrs. Lovett! We've lived in our town by the sea for a month now; I think you can handle this…" Mrs. Lovett sat down and smacked him on the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You being rude to a lady!" She stood up and walked off. "See you later then, love."

* * *

Mrs. Lovett walked through the market, stopping to smell the flowers, admiring the butcher knives. As she walked men whistled, offering her their flowers, but all they got was a smile and a nod. Finally a woman pulled her aside.

"Mrs. Lovett, give these men something back! You always take their flowers and smile, but that's it! Give them some attention; let them take you to dinner! Why do you ignore them?"

Mrs. Lovett smiled. "Mrs. Stacy, I don't return these men's interests because I'm happily married with three kids and have no desire for an affair."

Mrs. Stacy blinked. "Married? With three children? Why do they not come with you to market?"

Mrs. Lovett sighed and shook her head. "I try, but they only wished to play and heaven knows they shouldn't play in the market, something might break." She shuddered. "Things always end up breaking."

Mrs. Stacy narrowed her eyes. "You don't seem like you've had three children…"

Mrs. Lovett laughed. "I bloody well shouldn't! My youngest, Toby, is adopted. Joanna is Mr. T's daughter and Antony, her husband. And thank you, I much prefer looking young."

"Mum!" Mrs. Lovett turned to see Toby running across the marketplace. "Mum!" Mrs. Stacy paled.

"That's your son?" Toby ran up to Mrs. Lovett and handed her a daisy and a gillyflower.

Mrs. Lovett put her hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Say hello to Mrs. Stacy, Toby."

Toby looked at her. "Hello, Mrs. Stacy." He turned back to Mrs. Lovett. "Da, says you need to come home, he's got something for you." With that he ran off, back down the dock.

Mrs. Lovett smiled and shook her head. "Mr. T never was one for patience." She looked at Mrs. Stacy. "Well, I'll see you then." And she left.

Mrs. Stacy blinked. "I wonder what else we don't know…"

* * *

When Mrs. Lovett got back to the cabin no one was there and all the lights were off. Weird, but it smelled like chocolate. Maybe the kitchen? When she walked in the lights came on and all the children jumped out. "SURPRISE!"

Mrs. Lovett gasped and jumped. "What in the world is this?" Just then Mr. T came in holding a rectangular box.

"Sorry I didn't jump out, but such displays are a waste of energy." When the children frowned he smiled, "Only kidding, I had to bring the cake in."

Mrs. Lovett gasped again. "Mr. T, you didn't!" He put the cake down on the table and gave her a hug.

"It's your birthday," He whispered in her ear, "How could I not?" She laughed and pulled him closer.

"Thanks, Mr. T," She whispered in his ear. Louder and to the kids she said, "Come on, then! Let's dig in!"

It was Chocolate.


End file.
